A night to cheer up
by Grell Waldo
Summary: Celeste was feeling upset lately, and they were trying to get her to talk again after losing her voice for a few months.  Spoiler for my life in Soul Eater!   Soul X Celeste Kidd X Kia-chain


Hey guys, I can't get over my writers block really, and this is another oneshot for Kiachi Kaitlynn Angel. It's Celeste's birthday today, and they decide to try and cheer her up, since she's down. You'll find out why in the story, and spoiler alert for my life in Soul Eater. I own nothing except myself, Celestial Death. :) Onward to the story!

I was sitting in my room, reading a sad supernatural romance while listening to sad music when Kia-chan walked in.

"Hey Cels, you feeling any better?" She sat on the edge of my bed as I took out my headphones.

"..." I just shrugged.

"You really should talk sometime sis. We're all getting worried that you'll never talk again." I pulled out my phone and texted to her.

"I just don't feel like talking. Sorry." She read the text and sighed.

"Can you try, at least for Soul? He's worried he got you hurt." I shook my head and texted her.

"I was the one who got him hurt, only because he was worried about me getting hurt." I blinked back tears.

"Cel, he got hurt because Medusa sneak attacked him while he was fighting Free." I looked at her and texted,

"I let myself be taken by Free, and they hurt Soul." I looked back up at her, tears in my eyes. "And they were going to come after you and Kid." I whispered, my voice cracking and hoarse. She blinked, but a small smile spred on her face.

"You talked again." I nodded and hugged her suddenly, sobbing into her chest, trying not to hurt her stomach. She was about 5 months pregnant now. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shirt. "Shh, it's okay sis, she's gone and can't get us now." I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"But, what about Free and Ericka?" I asked, my voice still rough and cracking from not using it for so long. She smiled lighty.

"They won't bother us anymore, and let's get you some tea for your throat." I nodded and helped her to her feet, heading to the kitchen with her.

"Kia, you got her out of her room." Kidd said, happiness and surprise clearly showing on his face.

"How's Soul doing?" I asked, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Celeste, you're talking again." He came over and hugged me. "We thought you lost your voice forever." I smiled lightly and hugged back.

"How is Soul though?" My voice cracked painfully, causing me to cough into my hand.

"He's fine, he just called to say he's coming to see you actually." I smiled happily, a true smile on my face.

"Cool, can I have some tea now?" Kia laughed.

"Ya, come on sis." Kia dragged me to the kitchen and started making tea, at least she was until Kidd made her sit so he could make it.

"You shouldn't be doing too much Kia." I giggled, the sound weird to my ears.

"She's only 5 months along." I said, clearing my throat a little. Just as Kidd was about to retort something back, someone knocked at the door. I knew it was Soul, so I got up and ran to the door, opening it and hugging him tightly. He blinked, surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged me back after a second.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, giggling at his expression when I talked.

"I missed your voice, even it is cracked and rough right now." He smiled and kissed me on the lips, earning a smile and a kiss back from me.

"Kidd's fixing me some tea to help my throat right now." He smiled and walked me back to the kitchen.

"I see you found out she can talk again too." Kia said with a smile. Kidd laid my glass of tea in front of me at the table before wrapping his arms around Kia's waist. I took a drink of my tea, the warmth of it soothing my throat a little.

"Does that help any?" Kia asked, pulling apart from Kidd, who gave a small fake pout.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, my voice sounding a bit better.

"How about we go out for dinner to celebrate Celestial Anne Death getting her voice back?" Kidd asked, smirking at me. I growled at him

"What have I said about calling me by my full name?" Soul wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me at the same time as holding me back from killing Kidd. Kia was laughing as my ears turned into wolf ears.

"You keep making her angry, and I won't be able to hold her back anymore, though," He leaned forward so he was whispering into my ear. "Your ears are cool." I looked back at him, smiling. When he said something looked cool on me, he really meant hot.

"Really?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as my ears turned back to normal.

"Are we going out to dinner or not?" Kia asked, slightly annoyed, but still in a joking manner. I nodded smiling.

"Yep, let's go get dressed." I got up and pratically dragged Kia up to my room.

"What should I wear?" She smiled as I practically threw clothes out of my closet.

"You could wear that black dress you have, the slim, long one." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, thanks sis." I smiled at her before going into my closet and pulling out te dress. "Can you straighten my hair for me? I can never get it right, and that way you can see the red stripes in my hair." I smiled as Kia started laughing.

"That will make you aysmetircal, and Kidd will flip again."

"I know, it's just funny to watch him flip." We both laughed as I slipped on the dress. She walked over and started straightening my air, the red stripes that wrapped halfway around my head becoming more visible.

"I will never understand why your hair has to be straight to see the stripes." I just shrugged smiling.

"Are you girls coming or what?" Soul called as I finished helping Kia get ready.

"Yeah, we're coming." I yelled back. Kidd came up to get Kia then, so I ran downstairs and tackled Soul in a hug. We both fell to the ground laughing.

"What was that about Cel?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Cause I love you." I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"If you're going to get intimate, go to your room Celestial Anne Death. Me and Kia don't need to see that." Kidd said, earning another growl from me as I detangled from Soul and tackled Kidd, Soul laughing as we wrestled on the bottom of the steps.

"Your hair is unsymmetical!" He yelled when he saw my hair, which made me get up and hide behind Soul.

"Nu uh, I like it like this." I stuck my tongue out and Soul hugged my laughing.

"Are we going or what?" He asked, still laughing.

"Yep, come on Kidd." Kia said, taking his hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't want to see you two kissing!" I I squeaked, pulling the laughing Soul to his car.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Kia-chan called after us, laughing as her and Kidd got in teh back seat. Soul smiled and drove to the resturant. I got out and looked around smiling.

"Come on, before it closes." I called to the others. Soul laughed and pulled me close to him. Kia smiled at us and kissed Kid's cheek. We went in and had a fun time. We got back to the Mansion, and Soul and I went to our room. We made some noises that night, which earned in Kidd giving me an earful the next morning -.-

I hope you enjoyed this.

Soul: "I know I did." He laughed

Celeste: She blushed. "Not funny!"


End file.
